


Comparing Friends

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [107]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Friends can be...distracting.





	Comparing Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 525: Equal.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Comparing Friends

~

“Not really,” Harry laughed, still looking at the mag’s moving pictures. “I mean, I’m as acrobatic as the next bloke, all things being equal, but some of these positions look like you’d have to have be a circus performer to be able to do them and survive intact.” 

Draco grinned. “Yeah, I’ve always thought that, too. But it’s fun to watch.” 

“I’ll bet.” Closing the mag, Harry turned to face Draco. “Things sorted with Parkinson?” 

Draco shrugged. “For the moment. She can be clingy and protective.” He rolled his eyes. 

Harry snorted. “You’ve met _my_ best friend, yes?” 

Draco winced.

~

“Remembering her right hook?” Harry asked. 

Draco rubbed his jaw. “Yes. Admittedly, I earned that. I was a right little prick in those days.” He hummed. “My, how I’ve changed.” 

“Not that much, you haven’t.” Harry laughed as Draco tackled him onto the bed. “Auror brutality!” he whispered as Draco straddled him. “You realise I’m going to have to report you to your supervisor for manhandling me?” 

“You love it when I manhandle you,” Draco said, smirking at him. “And since when does sex equal manhandling anyway?” 

“Well, if it’s done right—” Harry’s giggles cut off when Draco kissed him. 

~


End file.
